


Phan in Florida

by anglopxile



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglopxile/pseuds/anglopxile
Summary: Phil Lester is all alone in Florida... Little does he know that Dan's coming to surprise him.((Inspired by a Tumblr text post))





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and dreary night in London - prefect for the mood in Dan and Phil's apartment. Phil had just booked his flight to Florida in a week, and Dan was already feeling like he was missing a piece of him.  
  
"I'll be right back," Phil told Dan, brushing a kiss against his boyfriend's forehead. He left his laptop on the living room couch and then got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Dan panicked. He couldn't stay here all alone in London while Phil was away. Skype calls were never enough - Dan couldn't rest his head on Phil's shoulder while they watched telly, he couldn't comfort Phil when he was sick, and he couldn't be held in Phil's arms while they slept. His emotions took over as he swiped up Phil's laptop. He grabbed a napkin off the coffee table and wrote down the flight number, quickly putting it in his pocket. Dan heard the bathroom door open and threw Phil's laptop back down.  
  
***  
  
Phil walked back into the room to see Dan in his normal browsing position with his laptop,  doing God-knows-what. He sat back down and returned to his laptop, browsing for a hotel.  
  
Dan spoke up quietly, "You might want to get a room with two beds. There's more room in those."  
  
Phil was confused, "I'm sure I'll be fine, it's not that-"  
  
"Please, Phil? I just want to know you'll be happy." Dan pleaded, pouting.  
  
"Fine," Phil gave in, "but only because I love you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dan's plan was complete: he'd purchased a plane ticket for the flight directly after Phil's and now they'd be able to share a room. He was so excited to surprise the man he loved on vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the boys left for the airport. They loaded Phil's stuff into the trunk of their Uber's car and got in the back. As the car pulled away, Phil grabbed Dan's hand and Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder. Little did Phil know, after he would get on the plane,  his mom would be bringing Dan's luggage to the airport so they could be together.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the airport and through security, all the way to the gate. Phil put down his luggage and engulfed Dan in a hug. Dan squeezed him back. It would only be a few hours before they saw each other again, but Phil didn't know that, so he had to act.  
  
"I'll miss you," Dan said, "Have fun."  
  
"You too. Don't pick up too many ladies while I'm gone." Phil joked.  
  
Dan hit his arm, "You twat. Now, go, you're going to be late."  
  
Phil kissed Dan's cheek before heading down the tunnel, waving to Dan.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Phil was out of sight, Dan bolted through the airport and out to the parking lot, where he spotted Phil's mum's car. He walked over and she got out of the car.  
  
"Dan!" She exclaimed, getting out of the car and walking over to the boy.  
  
"Hello," he said, welcoming her in a hug, "Thank you so much for doing this."  
  
"Oh, of course! Philly will be so excited. He wouldn't stop telling me about how much he'll miss you. Now, let's get your luggage, shall we?"  
  
Mrs. Lester walked to the back of her car and pulled out Dan's suitcase and carry-on. She handed them to him and he thanked her once more.  
  
"You're sure you'll be fine getting through customs and everything, right?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Thank you so much, Mrs. Lester." He thanked, hugging her one last time.  
  
"Anytime, honey. Now, go have fun." She kissed him on the cheek and he returned back to the same terminal, waiting for his fight.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dan arrived in Florida, he was so excited to see Phil that he could feel his heart pounding. He made in through customs and then waded through hundreds of people to try and make it to the front doors. By now, Phil should be checking into the hotel. It was about 4:30pm in Florida, so it was almost dinner time. Dan slowly made his way to the front doors, and through the windows, he could've sworn he saw Phil sitting outside, crying into his palms. Oh, wait, that's because it was Phil.  
  
"Phil?" Dan asked, running out to his friend.  
  
The man looked up, his piercing blue eyes making contact with Dan's. "Dan?! What on Earth are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, squeezing Dan in a tight embrace.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you! I guess you won't be alone in the U.S., after all." He said, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"That's why you wanted me to get a hotel with two beds! You arse." Phil said, laughing.  
  
"Besides that, why are you crying?" Dan asked, sitting down beside his boyfriend.  
  
"My cab never showed up and I was too scared to call anyone, so I broke down. I'm sorry, I was just so scared and-"  
  
"Phil, it's fine. I'm here now. Let's go flag down a cab, shall we?" Dan held out his hand, and Phil grabbed it. They stood up and walked along the sidewalk; two idiots in love.


End file.
